


Hide and Seek

by Hopestallion



Series: Crossover One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Friendship, Other, TVD season 2-3 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestallion/pseuds/Hopestallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow they were always playing a game of Hide and Seek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

The first time she sings for him, he doesn't understand what happens. One moment her fingers play that melody on the piano, the next she sings the song. And he feels how his stomach has that stone inside, pulling it down. His heart filled with that heavy feeling. He wasn't going to cry, but he knew there was a threat at the corner of his eyes.

She doesn't sing again for him, it was a one time exchange. Between him showing her his art and her promising a song in return. Their hidden talents, their hidden passion, something they loved.

School goes on as it should be, there are exams. There are teachers asking of you the impossible, coating it in the threat of bad grades and possible problems with college acceptances. But he's lucky, he's got a full ride scholarship, due to his football career and if he manages to keep his grades on a C+ and B-, there will be no problems for him.

That of course is before the whole vampire-/werewolf, oh shit I am a werewolf thing, started. It all rolls into motion, when his father dies. He gets shit faced, does things he really regrets later on and finds himself in her living-room. Her hand holding the cotton,that had been dabbed into the alcohol to sanitize his wound.

He feels the sting and his upper lip lifts a little in a snarl. Her eyebrow raises, but that is all. It's like he's a little child and she's the kindergarten teacher, telling him to not pick on Elena's little brother. He had done it anyway and it had taken Elena to actually beat the crap out of him to stop. He had been a short kid okay? And well scrawny.

”That was stupid....” she says and he knows. His best friend will probably never talk to him ever again and he will maybe become an alcoholic. But he doesn't really care, not right now, with her bent over him, dabbing at the cut on his forehead.

It's really not his fault, those dresses are stupid, they are too tight, they are too short and girls wear those stupid strapless bras. That practically push their boobs into your face. It is most certainly not, her trying to help him with the cut. But his hands find their way on her hips and move down to her behind.

The slap to his hands is harsh and fast. She pulls away from his grip and runs a hand through her blonde curled hair. He knows Caroline's work when he sees it, that most definitely had been Caroline's hand in that hair. And the thought fuels a fantasy he doesn't even know he had. Her fingers snap in his face twice.

”I will put that on the “Tyler is a dick, while drunk” list and we will never talk about this again. You won't touch me like that ever again capiche?” he tilts his head in confusion. “Why not?” he doesn't even know why he's interested in the reason, it's probably the alcohol talking. He's had some good head start to the party.

”Because one day someone will touch me who wants me for more, than just the wrapper....” she sighs and doesn't reply to any more questions he has, though he has fairly good ones. He's sure of it, although he will probably not remember any of this in the morning.

The blonde girl leaves him for a few minutes, he can hear her in the kitchen rummaging through the shelves and opening the fridge, to close it again. There is the sound of running water and the 'clang' sound of a glass on a polished kitchen top. Before she returns.

She makes him drink a glass of water and take an aspirin, before she helps him out of his suit jacket, out of the tie and out of his shoes. Then proceeds to pull the blanket from the coach's end over his body. “Aren't you going back to the party?” he asks, his voice is already sleepy. But she simply shakes her head, “I don't like parties anyway.”, “You're weird you know? But probably because you're a nerd, there is not much fun for nerds on parties right?” the blonde just sighs and Tyler doesn't care anymore for the answer. Because sleep is just there right in front of him.

”It's because dicks like you, make life impossible...”

The next morning is a walk of shame, or well not really shame. Because Mr. Singer is already gone to work and Mrs. Singer is making him 'hangover' breakfast. Though he has to admit, his head isn't killing him as much as usual. And he feels actually pretty well. Aside from the whole 'slept in my suit on your coach' thing.

”Pascal is gone for morning practice. But she said you weren't feeling well yesterday and that she took care of it, but I should have a look at the cut on your forehead...” Mrs Singer is a sweet woman, with golden short hair, that frames her face in soft locks.

Tyler remembers that Caroline once had mentioned, that the blonde's mom is a doctor. He didn't remember anymore for what, but what he knows about doctors is, that they were busy. Usually.

”I'm having a day off...” Mrs. Singer's smile was still present on her face, as she served him some and he couldn't possibly say 'No'. Not when she is looking at him, with that daring face like her daughter. “I don't want to impose...” he at least remembers a little from his mother's polite lessons.

Karen just pats his shoulder. “You're not... I promised my daughter to look at your cut and then drive you back home. I take it she took you with her car last night...” Tyler could by no stretch of the imagination remember, what has happened last night. Not with the amount of alcohol he has drunk.

He uses his table manners and his mother would be proud. It's something about Mrs. Singer, that makes him want to obey, like he couldn't disappoint the woman he barely knows. And with that breakfast is a quick affair and she's quickly judging his tiny cut. Deems it worthy of a plaster and a little bit of rest, in fears of a concussion. And drives him home, his mother thanks the other woman over and over again.

Tyler doesn't go to school for two days and then Uncle Mason comes to stay with them. After all his brother died and he doesn't want them to be alone. Tyler doesn't know what to think about that and he certainly isn't sure what's going on anyway. Matt is acting weird and Caroline is weirder, since she got out of the hospital. And before he knows it himself, he is a possible werewolf.

There is only one place he knows he can think and while he knows other people would have thought it to be probably trespassing. She had allowed him to come, whenever he needed to think. And he needed to think. Tree climbing is nothing for an athlete like him and in no time he pulls himself up on the ledge of her window. Takes the two steps to the right and sits on top of her roof.

Just a few seconds after he's up there, he can hear through the open window. How she comes into her bedroom and throws her backpack on the bed. It makes a thudding sound. And while Tyler sits out there looking over the neighborhood he hears her sing. For the second time, since they know each other.

Not because she sings for him, but because she sings for herself and thinks she's alone. Tyler doesn't know the song, but he guesses it's one of those girly songs. It's about being a heartbreaker? Or how to be one? It has a lot of rules in it. He shrugs his shoulders. Hears softer thuds and wonders what she's doing in her room. But he is no peeping tom, which is why he doesn't move.

A door closes and her singing is muffled. But she changes from one song to another, it takes her four or five songs to come out of the room and close the door with a thud. And hearing a blow dryer tells Tyler all he needs to know, she has showered. He's thankful he didn't look what she was doing.

”You know if you want to talk, you can always come inside...” it startles him, he actually loses his balance for a second. There she sits in that room, knowing all along he's up there and not saying a single word. He takes the two steps, holds onto the top border of her window and swings himself inside. He doesn't even know why he's doing so.

”Your shadow... it kind of fell over that side of the window and... well” she shrugs her shoulders, wears an oversized sweater and nothing else. Though probably underwear and Tyler should probably look somewhere else. He scratches the back of his neck.

”I was going to make myself something to drink... You want a coffee, a latte or hot chocolate?” she asks him and moves to the door, her hair is dry and curls around her shoulders, over the middle of her back. He shrugs his own pair of shoulders. “Yeah... if you want to...” which is not a really answer to her question.

She chuckles and walks down the stairs, that are right next to her bedroom, Tyler follows, not feeling right to stay behind. The house is empty, or at least the lower floor is and she catches his wandering eyes. “My parents are out of town for the weekend. Mom and Dad have this laws of medicine in the criminal section lecture or so...” he nods.

The machine that looked a lot like the coffee machines his mom had banned from their house. Probably because their maid Susan was better in making coffee, than any coffee machine could. Blinked with a bright red, she presses a button with two mugs beneath the machine and it starts to pour out something that smells suspiciously like chocolate.

”I can't sleep if I drink coffee in the evening...” she explains, hands him his finished mug of hot chocolate, after having sprayed whipped cream on top and drizzled a few mini-marshmallows. Tyler hadn't had a hot cup of chocolate, since he was ten.

”My Uncle is back in town” it blurts out of him and his brown eyes are wide, as he looks into his mug, like it had some truth-serum in it. She doesn't say anything but waits. Maybe for him to elaborate or say something else.

He opts for the truth, because if he doesn't tell anyone? He might as well burst and no one will believe a nerd anyway, right? If she tried to make any rumors about him at school.

”He said... we're cursed my family... we turn...” he looks away, it sounds ridiculous said out loud, even though he hasn't even said it yet, but she doesn't stop him, she waits. “We turn into werewolves...” there is a pause and he expects her to burst into laughter. But she just nods.

”Well definitely explains the temper...” he doesn't hear humor in her words, it wasn't a joke. Although she had been first row to witness him going off on Matt.

He licks his lips. “I'm not a werewolf yet... you need to trigger the curse....” he takes a sip of hot chocolate, can taste the rich melted sweet on his tongue, mixed with marshmallows and whipped cream. “Trigger?” it's the first word she's said ever since he started to spill.

”We have to kill someone... take someone's life, by accident or purpose doesn't matter...” he feels weirdly relieved to have said it all. “You're a different kind then, than Erica and Der...” he remembers her friends, Erica Reyes. Gone for one summer, comes back as a bombshell and one of the top cheerleaders. She was dating some dude, with a Camaro. Tyler could respect the awesome car choices.

And then his mindset halts and he frowns. “Different kind?” it's his turn to ask. “Oh well Erica and Derek are werewolves, like you Derek was born one. But he kind of was always one and then he became alpha, bit Erica and turned her. To heal her from her epilepsy.”

She makes it sound like it's no biggie, like she's known all her life or something. And he feels freaked out, which is why he puts down the mug and backs out of the kitchen. She doesn't stop him and he's thankful for it. He runs away. It's manlier than it sounds, he actually jogs away. And doesn't turn back.

Weeks pass by in which he tries to avoid her and she gives his assignments to Caroline, Bonnie or Elena. Whoever she sees first, she's not sure he's talking to Matt again, which he kind of thinks is thoughtful. It's Caroline -whom he hadn't expected- to actually give him the push to 'man up' and talk to her.

”It's fine... I freaked out too, in a positive way though. Cause Derek did this cool thing where his eyes glowed...” she says in thought and closes her locker, he's leaning against the second next of her's. “Are you....” he lets the sentence drift off. “Oh no... I'm... well as human as it gets... if we're talking about biology.... But then again... so is Bonnie right?”

By now he's a werewolf, the party at his estate had escalated, he had killed someone. Caroline was a vampire and Bonnie a witch. And while he's still trying to figure himself out, he finds he's weirdly relaxed with her. “Are you a witch?” he whispers, because people are still walking past them.

”No” she whispers back, her hands trails over the locker and he can see ice-flowers blooming over the metal, spiraling up like a decoration from fancy silverware. Or that necklace Elena had around her neck all day. “What the....?” she just smiles at him, shoulders her backpack and leaves him standing there. “Maybe one day Lockwood.... but not today...

He kind of doesn't mind, it gives him an excuse to talk to her again. To corner her and find out.... Because they kind of are always playing that game of hide and seek.


End file.
